


In the Eyrie

by Bluesy (Poots)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eyrie, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, NorthernSparrow strikes again, Wings, kaleidoscope of colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poots/pseuds/Bluesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the long journey, Castiel's wing is healed, and he enters molt without knowing whether he has enough heavenly power to finish the process. Dean tries his best to keep Cas comfortable in the meantime.</p><p>But this fanart of NorthernSparrow's Flight is not about that! It's about cuddles, Cas's butt, and spooning. It's a celebration of Cas and Dean making an actual love nest with many soft things and protective runes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Eyrie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749230) by [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow). 



How to catch a wild bird  
Falling from clear sky?  
From the high mountains  
Or the bed of linens on which  
Hope lingers  
You wipe from crevices  
where your lips once pressed.  
You cradle whatever is left  
Of the feathers.  
Your whisper penetrates hellfire-  
"You're free to fly."  
When my heart beats quick  
In the glimmer of starlight,  
A clatter of wings batting  
At soft silk and pillows,  
Free to leave. But I have  
One last place to find.  
How to catch a wild bird  
Falling from clear sky? In our  
Collapsing lives, stand with me  
Under the burning sun, voices of short lives alit.  
I grip what of you I can reach  
And with two wings between us  
We fly.

**Author's Note:**

> The colors used here does somewhat resemble an indian roller, but that's like saying the colors of a rainbow somewhat resemble an indian roller. My point is that there's a lot of colors here and blue is not a flattering color on the face.
> 
> Additional note: The scene was drawn before Cas lost consciousness and became clingy, or that it was revealed that Cas grew gold feathers, and that it meant reciprocated love. Ah the bounties of color experiment, I just meant to draw butts!
> 
> Edit: +prose.


End file.
